A Second Chance
by Salamandercat
Summary: Reader Insert. [Name] was a cat once, but due to a accident, she died. Since she died protecting someone, she was given another chance, as a human. Reader x Hetalia
1. Prologue

If you read Reader Insert, this was the story I was talking about.

* * *

Prologue

Your owner and yourself were playing near the train tracks, even though your owner's mother had forbade it. The sky was bright blue as the two of you threw a ball back and forth.

You batted the bright blue ball, somehow you batted the ball back to your owner, who threw it to you again. The two of you played like this for a while before your owner threw the ball to high for your cat paws to reach.

You watched the bright blue sphere bounce its way across the green grass, down the hill the two of you were palying on, and onto the rail road tracks. You went to retrieve it, but your owner ran past you. You watched them run over to the ball, when a noise reached your ears.

You turned your head to the sound and saw a train heading down the same tracks that your owner was now picking the ball up from.

Your eyes widened, and your gaze darted back to your owner. They seemed oblivious of the train now heading toward them. A sharp yowl escaped your jaws as you bounded across the grass and down the hill toward them.

You heard the sound of the trains brakes as its metal wheels screeched against the train rails, trying to slow down and not hit your owner. But you knew that even if the train braked, the cars it was carrying would still cause it to move forward and hit your owner.

Your owner, hearing the noise, turned to the oncoming train, frozen. The train was less than a few feet from them. Agrenaline filled your body as you pushed your paws harder. Coming closer, you put as much force into your hindlegs as you pushed off the ground, leaping toward your owner.

Your chest and face collided with your owner's shoulder as you pushed them out of the train's way. Your owner hit the ground beside the tracks with a thump, and you would have as well, had the bottom half of your body been across the rails already.

The train hit your right hindleg hard. Pain sliced through your body, though you were to shocked to make any noise. The weight of your upper body caused you to be pulled past the train by the wind and to tumble onto the grass. You lay on the ground in a daze, your vision fading slowly to black.

You could taste blood in your mouth, and as your eyes slid shut you saw your owner running toward you.

The last thing you heard, was the voice of your owner, screaming your name.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When you opened your eyes you found yourself surrounded by white. Nothing but white.

"I wouldn't say nothing."

Confusion filled you and you turned your head, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Over here."

A white cat floated infront of you. The cat had splashes of gray on her pelt, and was watching you with an amused expression.

"Where am I?" you asked suddenly. "Who are you?! Where's my master?!"

The white cat chuckled. "Woah, calm down. You're in the blank space between life and death, I'm Prism, and as for your master, he's fine, depressed over your death, but fine."

You were a bit taken aback by the cat's last words. "M-my death?"

"Well, not a lot of people-or cats for that matter-can survive being hit by a train." Prism replied.

"I-I'm dead?"

"Oh, yes, very much so." the she-cat mewed. "However, I'm going to propose a deal, one that I hope you'll take."

"A deal? ." you echoed, unsure whether to trust the strange floating feline or not. "What kind of deal?"

Prism smiled. "A fantastic one. I'm going to offer you a second chance."

"A second chance? Whatt do you mean?"

"I mean a second start, a new life, a new form." Prism grinned. "I'll let you have a second chance at life."

Your eye narrowed, distrust filling you. "Alright, I get it. A new life for me, but what's in it for you?"

"Oh, nothing, just a simple request."

"What?"

"No matter what happens, you are not to tall anyone of your past life. No one at all." Prism said, her tone serious. "If you do tell, than you will be found out. Death will find you, and take you from the world of the living."

Your blood ran cold at her words. "I promise not to tell anyone."

Prism looked at you. "Good, I'm going to hold you to that promise, alright."

You nodded, and a small smile made it's way onto the she-cat's face.

"Now," Prism mewed. "Time to begin your new life."


End file.
